Love Is Carnage
by el Lloydie
Summary: Kurt is in love with a lucky lady. So what do Spider-Man and Carnage have to do with anything? And who is this shadowy figure? Safety Rating for later chapters.
1. The Beach And The City

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this work. Any OC's will be noted and explained as so at the end of chapters.

--

The X-Men were all enjoying the time off they had been given after the recent events they had been through, most notably the whole Apocalypse fiasco. There had also been a new member to the team, one Piotr Rasputin a.k.a, Colossus. They had decided to let him join on a trial basis, mainly to prove his loyalty. He seemed to enjoy himself as he tore up the simulated environments in the Danger Room. Iceman jokingly stated that the damage caused by Piotr made Logan look like he had lost his touch. Had it not been for the Professor being there, Mr. Drake may well have had more direct access to the air. This ultimately led to a rather amusing situation, for some anyway, as Logan and Piotr had a unique contest as to who could cause the most damage in the Danger Room. Logan won this contest as he actually trashed the whole place. Scott had been visibly upset at the "loss of his baby", to quote one furry prankster, while Beast was delighted to have the opportunity to toy with the Danger Room, making alterations etc. Also around that time, there had been a significant shortage of twinkies. And the fact that Jubilee had come back to the Institute.

So there lay Kurt on the beach, lost in memories of what had happened recently. So lost that he didn't notice that Mr. Military himself had come to join him, let alone try to initiate conversation with the younger mutant.

"Hey, Kurt, you need more fur unclogging from your ears?"

"Hmm? Nein, mein freund. I'd been lost in thought is all" Kurt responded with a smile.

"Not surprising. How often is it that you visit this place you call 'thought'?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Herr Summers, did you just make a joke?" Kurt answered with the same sarcastic tone.

The two boys lay there laughing, both in swimming gear. Had it not been for the fact that all the people had left when they arrived, Kurt would have to have kept his holowatch on. He would have been really irritated by this, but he was too busy wanting to relax he couldn't care less what they thought. He turned his attention to Jean and Kitty chasing after Bobby in the sea.

'Must have chilled the seawater' he thought, not too far from the truth.

"Wow, she is amazing, don't you think?" Scott asked.

"Ja, if I knew who you meant" Kurt responded in typical Kurt fashion.

"Jean of course, who did you think I meant?" Kurt turned his attention back to Jean who was telekinetically dunking Bobby upside down.

"I see what you mean. It's not as if there is a shortage of girls around here that I'd be able to know who you meant", Kurt answered back, still with the sarcasm.

A brief look around said it all. Aside from Jean and Kitty, there was Amara, Tabitha and Jubileein the sea as well. Further up the beach, Rogue was reading a book alone. Kurt shuddered briefly at Scott even thinking of his sister that way. They may not be fully biologically related, but he treated her that way. Kurt looked back at the girls in the sea (he is still an adolescent, so cut him some slack), and paid specific attention to an un-characteristic bikini.

"Mein Gott, she is beautiful!" he let slip, unaware that he had spoken his thoughts.

"Easy Kurt, remember she is spoken for" Scott said, thinking he meant to say it aloud.

Kurt was sure he had turned purple due to his embarrassment, before saying "I didn't mean Jean, Scott. At least not in a lustful manner".

"So who did you mean?" Scott inquired.

"Maybe another time Kurt responded, followed by an all too familiar 'Bamf'.

Kurt re-appeared above the heads of most of his team-mates, followed by him splashing everyone within 5 meters as he crashed into the sea.

"Gee, like, I totally needed that!" said Kitty, along with similar statements from the others.

"That's why you all love me!" replied Kurt.

In response, he was greeted with a mini-tidal wave, thanks to Jean. Jubilee then stunned him with a flash of bright light and Tabitha loosened his footing with one of her signature bombs.

"This isn't fair! No gang attacks!" Kurt shouted.

"It's what you get for messing with us!" responded Jean, pelting him with another wave.

Scott was laughing at Kurt's newfound situation, that is until he saw an imposing figure standing before him.

"Time for dinner" was all he said.

"Well, you'll have your work cut out if you wanna get them back to the mansion anytime soon" Scott responded, gesturing to where Kurt was still taking abuse from the girls.

The figure stalked around the edge of 'No man's land', powering up into his metal form.

"Time for dinner" Piotr yelled before he clapped his hands with tremendous force. They all looked shocked as a huge wave charged towards them, hurling them back to the sandy beach.

"Was there any need for that?" complained Amara, even though she already knew what he was going to say.

"It was his idea" responded Piotr, pointing at Scott.

"Get him!" was the collective response from most of the gang present as they chased after Scott down the path back to the mansion.

"Well that's just typical, leavin' us wi' all this stuff!" groaned Rogue, not wanting to be lumbered with all the beach towels.

"Do not worry. I have just the thing to help." With that, Piotr pointed to a very large van he had brought with him.

Piotr and Rogue took off back to the mansion in the van, driving by the others still chasing Scott.

Later that night….

The run-down streets of New York were never pretty. Not even when drenched in moonlight. It was just the neighbourhood you expected to see in a film about "ghetto" life. He hated the criminals in this area. They seemed much more violent than the ones in the rest of Manhattan. Especially with this mass murderer on the loose. He knew he had to keep a close eye on this area, despite it making his skin crawl more than he did up walls. But he had a secret weapon. One foghorn and it was curtains for this killer.

He swung high above the street, keeping a watchful eye on things, when he saw a woman screaming for help near the entrance to an alleyway. Reflex and habit took over as he swung into the alleyway to find a rather small, weasel of a man cowering in front of a medium sized, but ripped frame with various tendrils coming from its back. He landed in a crouching pose on the wall high above this monster.

"I hear cosmetic surgery does wonders for growths like the ones you have!" he quipped.

"At least I'll be the one alive with these "growths" as you call them!" the monster responded, better known to many as Carnage.

Carnage raised a hand, if you could call it that, as it changed into an axe shape. Had it not been for him grabbing the axe with his webbing, the man surely would have died then and there. Seeing his opportunity, the man scampered away as Carnage pulled the figure towards him before punching him away into the street, almost causing a car accident because of the distracted drivers.

Carnage leapt up high onto a streetlight.

"Don't stay there on my account!" Carnage shrieked before swinging away on his own webbing. This was not going to be Peter Parker's night.

--

So what did you think of the introduction to the story? R&R please.


	2. The Full Moon

Parker didn't get it. He had followed Carnage for what seemed like hours. His mind flashed back to when he thought he had Carnage beat.

"_Give it up! You can't run forever!" yelled Spidey._

_Carnage's only response was to throw a ninja-star like projectile at Spidey, one which was narrowly avoided. Spidey attempted to counter-attack with a sweep to the legs, but Carnage resisted the force and threw Spidey at a small Central Park tree, which collapsed due to the force. Spidey knew that if Carnage was as smart as some of his other enemies, he'd try to finish him off. Instead, he taunted, gloating about his superior physical force._

"_Please! I don't need to run forever! I can just throw you around like a ragdoll!"_

_This bought Spidey enough time to prep his air horn, his key weapon in defeating this savage monster. He let looses with an almighty sound, something which even made Spidey feel weak. Carnage fell to his knees clutching at his head, tendrils moving at their own accord. A stray projectile flew at Spidey, ruining the air horn in Spidey's hand and slicing part of his hand open. Carnage immediately took off, not wanting anymore of what he viewed as "child's play". Spidey followed Carnage to make sure he didn't kill anyone else. _

"_There had been enough murders recently, let alone at the hands of Carnage" he thought to himself as Carnage lifted a manhole cover above his head._

_Carnage threw the manhole cover at Spidey, almost beheading him. Any other hero would have had been knocked into a coma, if not been killed on impact. Carnage dived down into the sewer, something which Spidey viewed as un-characteristic. Carnage was normally the type of villain who would stick and fight, not run away. Spidey knew something was not right as he followed, thinking there may be a trap waiting for him. It wasn't the first time he had fallen victim to a trap. However, he didn't see anything, no Carnage, no other villains waiting to spring on him. Not even his spider-sense picked anything up._

He had spent almost an hour searching the sewers because he couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt or even killed. Not so much as a piece of Carnage-brand webbing was left. It was nearly 11pm and he had to get home to study for school in the morning, as much as he hated it. His Aunt would be worrying about where he was too. Sighing, he headed towards home, accepting that this was indeed, not Peter Parker's night.

At the Xavier Institute…

It had been a pretty un-eventful day. The only really exciting thing that happened was when Piotr and Rogue pulled a prank on them, sending them back to the beach to get their stuff, only to realise they had their stuff all along.

"At least I got the chance to let loose and relax" Kurt thought.

He let his mind drift as he watched, from his balcony, the reflection of the moon dance in the sea. He loved coming here and just watching the water and the sky. Made everything seem meaningless just watching the wisps of cloud glow slightly as they passed near the moon. Looking here made it seem impossible for monsters such as Apocalypse to even exist.

"_Yet another body was found today, this time by a postal worker on the way to work. This is the 7th body that has been found in the past two weeks in the Manhattan area…"_

Kurt shuddered at the memory of that news bulletin. The reason he came up here was to forget about things such as that.

'Seems that monsters do exist' he thought with some bitterness.

"Kurt?" the frail voice inquired through the emptiness of his room.

Kurt was surprised. Hardly anyone sought him out at this hour, especially in his room. Something about golden eyes glowing in the dark scaring the hell out of them.

"I'm out here" he responded.

The small figure made her way to the balcony doors and beyond, resting her elbows on the balcony besides Kurt's crouching form.

"Vat's wrong? It's not often I get beautiful visitors at this hour" Kurt said with a toothy grin.

"Everything!" she said in a wave of emotion.

Kurt mentally prepared himself for the torrent of words and sentences that will surely come in due time, if not he would have to pry it out of her. His thoughts drifted back to when she was in the bikini at the beach.

'Nein, this is not the time to be thinking like that' he thought, snapping back to the here and now.

"Anything specific that is bothering you?" he asked.

He looked at her face, concerned for probably one of his best friends, if not his best friend. He watched as a tear emerged and made its way slowly down her cheek. He hated seeing her this way, devoid of any of her usual chirpy nature.

'5…4…3…2…1…' he counted down in his head.

She felt tears rolling down her face. She didn't want Kurt to see her like this, it was bad enough she was breaking down after an unusually free day.

'That's just great Pryde, let loose with the waterworks'. Yet again that acid voice rung through her head.

She raised her head to face the moon, hoping it would give her the sort of peace she seen it had given Kurt just moments before she joined him on the balcony. It helped her to relax more, but it still didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Anything specific that is bothering you?" he asked.

'Just great, now I've lost my starting point' she thought with some humour, trying to cheer herself up.

She took a deep breath, and tried to remember how she was gonna start her wave of rambling.

"It started yesterday, I'd had yet another call from Lance, saying how he thought he should have gotten more out of our relationship, but I wouldn't just do that after so short a time, especially with someone like him. I thought he had changed after that whole deal with Apocalypse, but I must have been, like, completely stupid to think that. He proceeded to give me some lecture on how I used him, even though we both knew he was only after one thing, and that was like, a notch on his bedpost" she said, not pausing for breath and almost changing colour.

She took a few more deep breaths, trying to steady her mind before she just sobbed for what could be hours. She finally had the nerve to continue, although with a lot less composure.

"Then this afternoon when we got to the beach. All those people just up and leaving as if we were soldiers telling them to clear the area because there is a bomb scare. The way they look at us is, like, disgusting and as if we are merely animals just waiting to be placed in the freezer at the nearest Wal-Mart."

She could no longer continue as her head just fell onto Kurt's shoulder and let loose with the tears.

Kurt listened to every word she said, at least what he could make out, thinking about the night before. He wondered why she seemed so distant and silent after she got off the phone, and now he knew why.

'That Lance is going to pay!' he thought, knowing at some point he was going to make sure he lived up to that thought.

However, all he could do for now was to let Kitty have a shoulder to cry on. Giving Lance a piece of angry demon teenager could wait…at least until tomorrow. He briefly considered telling Logan about this, but decided against it, not wanting to be responsible for someone's death. He looked up at the moon with Kitty on his shoulder.

'Sure am glad that it's a clear night tonight' he thought with typical Kurt sarcasm.

Above the streets of Bayville…

The figure leapt from rooftop to rooftop, looking for his next piece of meat. After that little chase with Spiderman, he had to get his energy levels back up. He had been sure that the bug had been following him all the way through the sewers and then down the coastline, otherwise he would have been able to return to haunt the streets of Manhattan, making a meal out of his 8th victim. Stopping on one high rooftop, he looked down below to find a young blonde haired male, quite built, walking alone.

'This would make an excellent meal' he thought.

He crawled down the side of the building, stalking his new prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The young male turned the street corner as Carnage followed him, taking a shortcut down an alley. Just as the young man appeared in the opening of the alley, he was snared by a web. Resisting, he couldn't stop himself from being pulled in.

"What do you want you mutie freak?" he asked, hopefully gaining attention and even more hopefully, help.

"I am NO mutant. But what I want is your death" Carnage responded.

With that said, tendrils from the symbiote stretched out and began absorbing his energy, making the teen go weak and eyes drooping.

"You are no longer needed now, human" Carnage said in his distorted voice, and with that, his hand transformed into a mace and brutally smashed into the teen's chest and shoulder, blood gushing out from the wound. Carnage leapt up back to the rooftops as the teen was makingwheezing sounds and weak pleas for help, which were barely audible. The teen collapsed as Carnage watched him die in the clichéd puddle of his own blood.

Carnage simply left, once again jumping above the rooftops before once again taking refuge down a manhole, this time staying there for a few hours for rest.


	3. The Morning After

Kurt awoke to the sound of birds almost being drowned out by the usual noise created by the other students in the morning, mainly the New Mutants on their way to a Danger Room session with Wolverine.

'If anyone can put survival instincts into them, it's Logan' Kurt thought as he rose out of his bed.

He walked to his usual perch on the balcony, taking in the view of the sun just above the horizon. No matter what time of day, this view always made him feel calm. With a bamf, he was gone, but soon re-appeared with a cup of coffee. It had become a morning necessity recently.

"Now I can see why people call it a drug" he said to himself as he took a big gulp of it.

Kurt let his mind wander, going back to the events of last night.

_It had been a good ten or fifteen minutes that Kitty had been crying on his shoulder. Lance must have said something much worse than what Kitty had told him, otherwise she wouldn't have been in such a state. All he could do for now though was to just be a cushion._

"_You know Keety, it is quite late. You stay here any longer and people vill get ideas. Then before ve know it, you'll be in a chastity belt and my nether regions will be on Logan's bookcase" he said with a grin he thought was bigger than the state line._

"_You're right Fuzzy. I suppose we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow" she replied, regaining some of her chirpy nature._

_With that said, she simply went back inside the room and phased through the wall, heading back to her room. Kurt turned his attention back to the moon, gripped by its light. He looked forward to tomorrow at school, despite the usual anti-mutant treatment they got off many of the pupils and staff._

Finishing his coffee, Kurt once again disappeared, re-appearing in the kitchen, much to the dismay of some of the students at the table. It never ceased to amaze him how his sudden arrival bothered the younger ones so much. However, something caught his eye on the TV, something about another body being found, this time in Bayville.

"A body was found earlier this morning, police are not releasing too many details as they are unsure whether it is connected to the murders in Manhattan. However, they have confirmed that the body belonged to former Bayville High Football Star, Duncan Matthews. We'll have more…" the reporter said.

Kurt stood there, milk carton in hand, seemingly glued to the spot. Of all the people to be killed, it had to be a known anti-mutant protestor. He may not have liked the guy, but he didn't deserve this. He also was wondering how long it would be before they had even more picketers at the gates of the mansion.

"Somethin' botherin' ya Elf?" came a voice from across the room.

"Nein, Herr Logan, I'm fine" he responded, before settling down at the table.

He just stared at his food, picking at it, still in shock at the news.

In Queens, New York…

Peter had gotten ready for school and was about to set off out the door when his Aunt May called him into the lounge.

"Take a look at this dear, I bet that awful Spiderman had something to do with this" she said.

Peter looked at the same news bulletin that Kurt had seen, dumbstruck.

'I knew I shouldn't have given up looking for Carnage. He may not have had a role in this, but I have to check it out after school' Peter thought.

"Aunt May, is it OK if I go to the library after school? I need to get some more studying done" he asked.

"Of course, just don't be too late coming home" was her response.

Peter then left the house after saying goodbye, unknown to him that his Aunt had a look of concern on her face as he left.

Back in Bayville…

Carnage was abruptly woken by the sound of voices. He didn't like being interrupted when resting after a night out killing and fighting Spiderman, so whoever has woken him is going to pay dearly. Carnage launched himself onto the ceiling and crawled in the direction of where the voices were coming from. There he spotted two people talking about something, although he couldn't make out what it was. One was coated in armour, almost looking like bones, and the other had dark black hair.

'I suppose a little dessert couldn't hurt' he thought.

He immediately launched himself at the pair, going for the one coated in armour. With a strong kick, he was sent flying roughly 10 feet down the sewer tunnel. Carnage then turned his attention to the female. Reaching out with his tendrils, he grabbed her by the arm and was almost about to drain her when a flaming spike just flew inches from his face. Not wanting to risk being separated from a host, Carnage fled down-tunnel as a voice called after him.

"Yeah, and you'll get it much worse if you try that again!" it called.

Carnage ran, or what he called running, for a good five minutes until stopping to rest once more for a few hours. He could go out hunting in his new playground later.

Outside the front of Bayville High…

Kitty was standing at the front door, avoiding as many people as she could that tried to push her out of the way. She hadn't seen Kurt since the night before and hoped she could catch him before they had to go to class. That notion didn't look too good though as there were 5 minutes until class started. Kitty was just about to give up and head to class when something caught her attention beyond a few of the trees. There was Kurt sneaking around as always after a brief stop at some fast food joint. Kitty went over to him, although she wasn't sure how to begin the conversation.

"Er, hey Kurt" she said nervously, before continuing, "I'm sorry about last night Kurt. I was so caught up in my own problems I didn't consider that you might have wanted to be alone."

"It is nothing. I know it may not have been long since I broke up with Amanda, but that still doesn't mean I don't have time for you. Anyway, when do we go and teach Lance a lesson?" he said, going into humorous mode towards the end.

"Don't worry Elf, his time will come soon enough, which is apparently the same time as your time" was her response.

"Just what are you talking about?" a voice from behind them said.

They both jumped around to see Principal Kelly standing at the foot of the steps, arms crossed and tapping his foot. He looked at his watch and then looked back at the pair.

"Well? If you can give me one good reason not to slam you in detention after school, I may just let you go free" Kelly requested.

Kurt and Kitty just shuffled their feet, looking nervously as they tried to think of an excuse. A good 30 seconds passed of silence before Kelly continued speaking.

"I thought you wouldn't have an excuse. I want to see you in my office for detention by 3:30, any later and we'll have to think of a harsher punishment".

That said, Kurt and Kitty headed off to their class in a hurry as Kelly watched after them, seemingly pleased with the way he handled that. He happily walked back up the steps, eyes flashing a deep red.


	4. The Appointment

It's been quite a long hiatus for this tale. Having recently gotten into writing again, I wanted to come back and at least finish this. So I'll stop babbling and let you read the long overdue Chapter 4.

--

_Principal Kelly's Office_

The principal was sat in his office, talking on the phone to a man with a distinct voice distortion effect.

"It seems the hypnotic therapy is working. The pawn is quite close to your location" the voice said. It continued "You have done as instructed?"

"Yes, yes. The two should be arriving any minute now" Kelly responded.

"Excellent. I shall pass the order to commence the operation. Just try to keep out of harms way…one human being killed is much more likely to bring investigation from the authorities than a mutant" the voice instructed.

"As you wish" Kelly responded before hanging up the phone.

At that moment, the two mutants from that morning entered the office and took a seat near the far wall. Clearly, they looked like they had something they would much rather be doing.

'That's too bad. Science is the more pressing matter here' Kelly thought.

"Nice to see you made it on time. It's kind of funny that you turn up on time for a punishment" Kelly said.

"We already apologised. Is there anything else that we're here to do?" Kitty asked.

"Not really. We just need to wait for the other to turn up" Kelly replied.

_Bayville Sewers_

A small trio had gathered beneath the streets of Bayville. Their leader, clad in silver-coloured battle armour and with sleek, long black hair, was shadowed by a distinctly larger figure, towering over both of his team-mates. The third was of a more slender physique than both, with medium length and darkened hair. The trio's leader was communicating over a small headset.

"We've reached the target, sir. Shall we begin?" he asked.

The same distorted voice began to speak. "Yes. I am informed that Xavier's 'children' are where they need to be".

With that said, the leader's armour began to morph around a small object he was holding. Eventually, it had formed a small firearm, not too different from the sort many street gangs had in their possession. He aimed it at the sleeping figure in front of them, followed by a bang that echoed through the lengthy tunnel system behind them. The creature steadily rose from its prone position as the female of the trio punched the wall, causing a small part of the ceiling to collapse, leaving an exit into the street above. By now, the creature had fully awoken and leaped to attack those who had invaded its makeshift lair. However, the bulky one grabbed him by the head, stopping him in mid-air before hurling him through the hole. He quickly boosted the female through the hole too, before looking for a more practical exit with the leader.

Back on the street, the creature known as Carnage lunged for the woman, but was stopped in his tracks by an amplified punch. She followed up with a kick, amplified in the same way, sending the creature down to the ground and also releasing shockwaves that shattered the windows of nearby buildings and cars. By now, her team-mates had re-entered the fray. Carnage webbed the leader and then pulled him towards him before slashing his face with his claws. To his astonishment, the man seemed to heal his wounds at an accelerated rate. So distracted by this development, Carnage did not notice the larger of the three had approached him from behind until he hit on the top of the head that hurt much more than a punch from his usual foe. Slightly stunned, the larger man swung him around by the legs before throwing him towards the school a short distance away.

"OK, we've done what we have to. Time to withdraw before any X-Men get here" the leader says.

"You've got it, Scalphunter. Blockbuster, let's move" the female, otherwise known as Arclight, says.

Together, the trio retreats back into the sewer system to make their escape. It was now up to fate whether the rest of the plan worked.

Principal Kelly's Office

With a loud smash, Carnage came crashing through the window and hit the far wall with a great thud, leaving a large indentation in said wall. Kitty and Kurt are quite taken aback at the sudden intrusion of such a monster, wondering what it was.

"Ah…right on time." Kelly says, before mysteriously collapsing onto his desk.

While Kurt and Kitty are even more confused, particularly at Kelly's strange behaviour, the monster before them has begun to regain its senses, becoming more aware of its location. Carnage looks around the room, and sees the two teens stood over Kelly trying to make sure he was still alive. Something in his head, however, clicks into place.

'These people…they seem familiar…and powerful…I must feast on them!' he thinks.

While not fully aware of why he has a strong desire to absorb the two mutants, Carnage could not turn down such an opportunity that had presented itself. Taking action, he leapt forward and pinned the male one to the ground before wrapping a tendril around his arm. Before he could begin feeding, however, the boy disappeared in a flash of light and smoke, and was kicked in the back of the head, sending Carnage lurching forwards into the wall.

"Get Kelly out of here, Kitty! I'll try and keep this monster out of the way!" Kurt ordered. Kitty simply pulled Kelly through the wall, not having the time or the nerve to question the order. Carnage once again leaped at Kurt, who this time managed to avoid being caught by leaping out of the same window Carnage entered through. Not stopping to wait for it to follow, Kurt practically ran up the side of the building onto the roof. Not the most secretive place to have a super-powered fight, but certainly out of the way. 'Just going to have to distract it until help arrives' Kurt thought, just as Carnage had followed him onto the roof as he hoped it would. With a series of acrobatic manoeuvres, Kurt leapt across several vents that were scattered across the roof, whereas Carnage just ploughed through them with brute strength, sending pieces of metal flying. Kurt once again tried a leap, but was caught in mid-air by a tendril, which Carnage used to his advantage by slamming the teen onto the ground.

Stunned and quite hurt, Kurt knew he was in big trouble if he didn't at least put up a fight with the creature. With a single bamf, he had once again escaped from the creature's grip. However, Carnage had sensed his move this time, ducking out of the way of another kick to the back of his head before clobbering the teen over the back of his head with a fist. As he wraps his tendrils around the young mutant, he is surprised to see his prey slip through the floor as if he were a ghost. Behind him, he heard a gruff voice call out to him.

"You picked the wrong kids, bub!"


End file.
